TEATER
by LovelyMina
Summary: Saat kau merasa sendirian di dunia ini, pejamkan matamu dan ingatlah kau tidak sendiri Granger. di dalam cerita milik Hermione Granger yang satu ini, seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal masuk dan membantunya bangkit./AU/Don't like don't read.
1. Prolog

Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

Warning: AU/OC/OOC/Typo(s)/Dan lain-lain...

.

.

TEATER

* * *

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

Suara para malam hari di London saat ini ramai, mengingat baru saja selesai sebuah pertunjukan yang dibintangi oleh beberapa artis terkenal saat itu, para pengunjung mulai berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung putih besar tempat mereka menonton drama musikal tadi banyak pengunjung yang menampilkan raut puas dan senang, begitu juga seorang anak berambut coklat ikal yang tengah digandeng oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau suka pertunjukan tadi sayang?" Tanya sang Ayah kepada anaknya sedang sang istri yang berada di sebelah kiri sang anak hanya tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya mengangguk penuh antusias

"Bagus sekali pertunjukan tadi," komentar wanita yang biasa di panggil 'Mum' oleh anak berambut coklat tersebut

"Biar Daddy gendong kau," ucap Ayah segera melakukan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan, dengan terkikik kecil anak bergender perempuan tersebut tersenyum senang

"Jika sudah besar nanti kau mau tampil di panggung seperti orang-orang tadi, tidak?" Tanya sang Ayah,

"Aa, aku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti orang banyak tadi Daddy," ujar anak kecil tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Tapi aku suka pangunggnya," ucap anak kecil itu lagi, suami istri tersebut saling berpandangan sejenak

"Jika kau tidak mau tampil, kau bisa menjadi sutradara, dia yang mengatur jalan cerita dan semua tampilan, bagaimana?" Tanya Ayahnya yang kali ini di setujui oleh anak kecil yang berada di gendongan tersebut

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat mobil mereka di parkirkan, "Sepertinya Sebastian baru saja mengeluarkan mobilnya," ucap wanita tersebut kepada suaminya, Sebastian adalah bagian dari keluarga Granger walaupun ia bukan anak kandung, keluarga Granger pula yang merawat Sebastian sejak kecil membuat pemuda berasal dari Cornwall tersebut sangat sayang kepada keluarga Granger dan menjaganya hingga saat ini, mereka sudah menganggap Sebastian sebagai anak mereka sendiri begitupula dengan Hermione yang menyayangi Sebastian seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau benar, nah Hermione sepertinya kita harus menunggu sebentar," ucap sang Ayah, seorang pria berkacamata separuh bulan mengampiri keluarga Granger yang sedang menunggu Sebastian dan mobilnya

"Mr. Granger!" panggil pria berkacamata tersebut, "Professor, Dumbledore, anda datang ikut menontong pertunjukan tadi?" Tanya William Granger, tak menunrunkan Hermione dari gendonganya

"Begitulah, dan ini putrimu Hermione?" Tanya Dumbledore, William mengangguk antusias

"Kau datang sendirian?" Tanya Jean Granger, Ibunda Hermione Dumbledore mengangguk

"Minerva terlalu kaku soal seni," ucap Dumbledore dengan nada jenaka, Albus Dumbledore seorang kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore begitu mencintai yang namanya seni dan dia bertemu dengan keluarga Granger saat ada pameran lukisan di salah satu museum.

"Kami sedang menunggu Sebastian, dan kau sedang apa Professor?" Tanya William Granger

"Aku seperti biasa, mencari angin dan sesekali suka tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," ujarnya, dia menepuk kepala Hermione pelan lalu mengusap-usap sebentar dan tersenyum kepada Hermione yang memandang kacamata separoh bulan yang dipakai oleh Professor, ia lalu pamit pergi meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tak lama kemudian semua mobil berwarna hitam berhenti, seorang pemuda turun "Maaf terlambat, lambung ku sedikit bermasalah," ucap seorang pemuda berambut orange cerah mengenakan celana jeans dan baju putih polos dengan kemeja merah tak terkancing.

"Kau yakin? Apa sudah minum obat?" Tanya Jean memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan khawatir, Sebastian mengangguk lalu William memberikan Hermione kepada Sebastian

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang menyetir," ucap William, William Granger duduk di bangku pengemudi di sebelahnya ada Jean dan di jok belakang Sebastian yang duduk sambil memangku Hermione yang tidak bisa diam untuk berceloteh menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia tonton di pertunjukan tadi.

Mobil tersebut melaju pulang ke kediama keluarga Granger, jalanan tersebut sangat sepi, hanya ada lampu-lampu jalan yang menemani sebagai salah satu sumber cahaya pada malam ini, William dan Jean saling bertatapan sebentar lalu mengangguk, dengan segera William menambah kecepatan dia takut perasaan buruk menghantuinya saat ini dan benar saja tak lama kemudian suara desingan terdengar dan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keluarga Granger jatuh terperosok melewati salah satu pembatas jalan,

William Granger tertebak entah siapa yang menembak tidak ada orang yang lewat, tidak ada mobil yang melintas di daerah tersebut, Sebastian dengan gerakan yang cekatan segera menggendong Hermione menjauh dari Mobil yang sudah terbalik hampir menindih mereka, William dan Jean terjebak di dalam namun tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut hancur terbakar begitu saja, membuat Sebastian dan Hermione saling berpandangan lirih dan heran.

.

.

.

Suara sirine mobil polisi mengaung di jalanan malam mendapat telfon dari Sebastian yang menjadi salah satu korban yang selamat pada malam itu, para polisi segera turun dan beberapa diantaranya membawa Hermione dan Sebastian ke rumah sakit terdekat dari tempat kejadian.

Beruntung Hermione dan Sebastian tidak mengalami luka yang serius hanya beberapa memar akibat benturan yang terjadi, tapi batin Sebastian kembali bergejolak melihat orang yang begitu berarti, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, Hermione tidak menangis sama sekali saat kejadian itu berlangsung tapi Sebastian tau gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan air mata saat Sebastian memeluknya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka berdua pulang tidak ke rumah tapi Sebastian yang secara langsung meminta sang polisi mengantar mereka berdua ke rumah saudari dari pihak sang ibu, Jean.

Rumah bertingkat yang berada agak jauh dari kota London sendiri, seorang wanita berambut coklat lurus duduk di teras depan rumahnya raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya, di sampingnya ada seorang pria berambut hitam yang merangkul wanita tersebut, mencoba menenangkan.

Kedua orang tersebut segera berdiri begitu sebuah mobil polisi berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka, dengan agak tergesa-gesa mereka berjalan, Viona, nama wanita tersebut segera meraih Hermione dari gendongan Sebastian, meninggalkan sang suami dengan para polisi tersebut.

Viona menggendong Hermione menuju sofa ruang keluarga mencoba menenangkan Hermione yang masih terisak, "Mum, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari Hermione yang kini mengenakan piyama berwarna biru dengan bintang-bintang kuning, sang Ibu hanya memberi kode kepada anak pertamanya untuk duduk di sebelah dirinya, membantu sang Ibu menenangkan Hermione.

Sementara Tom adik ipar dari Jean membawa para polisi dan Sebastian tentunya menuju ruang tamu, membahas semua yang terjadi, 15 menit berlalu dengan pembicaraan alot dari pihak Tom dan polisi sementara Sebastian sudah angkat tangan dia terlalu lelah untuk ikut andil dalam pembicaraan, ia lebih memikirkan Hermione saat ini.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu," ucap kedua polisi tersebut segera pulang, Tom menutup pintunya, menepuk pelan bahu tegap milik Sebastian dan berkata "Kalian selalu diterima di rumah ini, ayo secangkir kopi panas mungkin dapat membuatmu tenang," ujar Tom, disambut anggukan dari pemuda berambut oranger tersebut.

Tom berjalan mendahului menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi, Sebastian menoleh mendapati Viona berjalan menuruni tangga "Dimana Hermione?" pertanyaan singkat yang membuat Viona tersebut simpul

"Dia sudah ada di kamar, tertidur mungkin kelelahan, sebaiknya kau juga tidur atau mau makan dulu?" tawar Viona dengan nada tenang, Kepala Tom menyembul dari pintu dapur

"Hey kopinya sudah jadi, ayo!" ucap Tom, mereka berdua segera menuju dapur dan terjadilah obrolan antar orang dewasa, itupun jika Sebastian bisa di sebut pria dewasa, ia baru saja berusia 17 tahun dari beberapa bulan belakangan ini,

Pembicaraan cukup singkat ditemani secangkir kopi hangat yang menyeruak dari cangkir masing-masing, mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan tubuh yang sudah mulai lelah bagaimanapun pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu orang, Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

Ini baru sebuah awal

Jadi jangan heran jika banyak yang belum dimengerti

Kita akan sama-sama membahasnya dalam cerita ini

Sekali lagi…

Ini baru sebuah prolog

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Note:

Seperti yang diatas, ini baru sebuah prolog jadi jangan heran banyak OC nya dan mengenai cerita ini dah pasti AU

Review kalian berarti untukku :)

.

.

LovelyMina


	2. Liburan berakhir

Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

Warning: AU/OOC/OC/Typo(s)/minim diksi/ dll...

.

.

* * *

Cuaca di Inggris, tepatnya kota London terasa mulai berangin dan daun-daun mulai berubah warna lalu mengugurkan daun nya, musim panas baru saja lewat dimulai dengan masuknya musim gugur yang begitu berangin, Seseorang pemuda jangkung mengenakan jaket hitam memasukan kopernya kedalam bagasi dan masuk kedalam taksi.

"Wiltshire." Ucap pemuda tersebut kepada sang sopir taksi yang memandangnya lewat kaca spion, taksi tersebut mulai melaju menuju tempat yang dituju, pemuda tersebut duduk diam sambil memandangi daun-daun yang mulai berubah warna, ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan menjawab panggilan.

"Hallo," ucap pemuda tersebut "Draco, syukurlah Ibu kira kau masih di dalam pesawat, sekarang kau dimana sayang?" balas suara dari seberang telfon sana, "Ibu, sebentar lagi aku sampai, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku," balas Draco, nama pemuda tersebut.

Taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah besar, sudah ada seseorang yang membuka pagar sepertinya menanti-nanti kehadiran taksi tersebut, Draco segera membayar dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan koper miliknya dari bagasi.

"Selamat datang Mister Draco," ucap seorang yang tadi membuka pagar sambil menunduk sebentar "Biar saya saja bawakan kopernya," ucap Dobby sang pelayan bertubuh pendek tapi tegap menjulurkan tanganya hendak mengambil koper yang dipegang oleh Draco saat ini, Draco menggeleng kecil "Sebaiknya kau buatkan aku minum," ucap Draco, Dobby mengangguk patuh segera berlari menuju dapur, sedang Draco membawa kopernya menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati ruangan pribadinya masih sama seperti dulu, saat terakhir kali ia disini yang berbeda hanyalah kamar itu bersih karna selalu rutin diberiskan oleh para pelayan di rumah tersebut agar tidak berdebu dan kotor.

Draco menaruh kopernya dan dengan segera ia menyibakan tirai jendela di kamar tersebut, bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama ia tak lihat, ia segera mandi dan berganti baju lalu langsung turun menuju ruang makan.

Di sana secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul sudah ada di meja makan, ternyata Dobby masih ingat kebiasaan sang tuan muda yang sangat disayanginya sejak ia berkerja di rumah ini, teh hijau di meja makan Draco tidak suka jika ada makanan atau minuman yang berada di kamarnya kecuali jika ia sedang belajar sampai larut malam.

"Mister Draco mau makan?" Tanya Dobby, Draco menggeleng pelan "Nanti," ucapnya singkat segera duduk di kursi lalu menyesap teh tersebut, ia lebih suka teh ketimbang kopi entah kenapa, tidak ada alasan khusus mengenai hal tersebut.

Dobby menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Draco "Mister 2 hari yang lalu ada surat untukmu," ucap Dobby, Draco mengangguk sebagai respon, segera membuka dan membaca surat tersebut.

"Dobby, tolong kau minta Grace untuk membeli semua perlengkapan yang ada di kertas ini," ucap Draco sambil memberi Dobby selembar kertas tentunya.

Selepas kepergian Dobby, Draco menghela nafas pelan menutup kedua matanya dan bergumam "Hogwarts"

Beberapa menit kemudian Dobby masuk kembali sontak membuat Draco membuka matanya "Umm, Mister untuk seragamnya harus anda sendiri," ujar Dobby, Draco mengangguk

"Aku tau dan aku akan segera pergi namun untuk semua perlengkapan yang lain biar Grace,"ucap Draco lalu pergi naik mobil bersama Dobby

Sedang ditempat lain…

Hermione berjalan bersama seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun, mereka bergandengan tangan

"Ayolah Hermione!" ucap anak yang tengah digandeng oleh Hermione, memandang Hermione dengan tatapan memelas

"Kita akan kesana saat kita sudah membeli semua keperluan sekolah!" ucap Hermione tegas membuat anak kecil tersebut cemberut, mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah toko buku bernama Flourish dan Blotts, toko yang bagian dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam buku yang ditaruh didalam rak dan di tumpuk hingga hampir mengenai langit-langit toko

"Kau pergi dulu ketempat yang lain aku akan membeli buku," ucap Hermione, si anak kecil mengangguk dan dengan ceria berjalan kesana-kemari, dengan segera Hermione datang ke kasir "Hallo nona ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya sang kasir

"Buku untuk Hogwarts tahun ke 5 dan pesanan dari Viona dan Tom Riddle," ujar Hermione sang kasir mengangguk dan pergi menghilang dibalik pintu, tak sampai 5 menit ia kembali dengan sekantung plastik yang berisikan buku-buku, Hermione segera membayar dan pergi keluar dan ia mendapati Dick, salah satu sepupunya sudah berdiri di depan toko dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

"Bisakah sekarang Hermione?" Tanya Dick dengan muka merana, Hermione menggeleng pelan "Nanti! Bibi Viona bilang kalau kau harus beli seragam baru!" ucap Hermione, Dick menghela nafas sebal namun tetap mengikuti langkah Hermione.

Kini mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah toko pakaian 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', Madam Malkin adalah seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dan gemuk, suka tersenyum dan mengenakan pakaian yang agak berimpel.

"Seperti tahun lalu?" Tanya Madam Malkin menatap Hermione, Hermione mengangguk dengan segera Dick digiring kesalah satu tempat dan mulai mencocokan seragamnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengepas baju.

"Kau tidak mau mengepas baju Miss. Granger?" Tanya Madam Malkin, Hermione tersenyum pelan sebagai jawaban lalu mereka berdua pergi saat akan pergi 2 orang pemuda masuk dan tak sengaja salah satu dari mereka beradu pandang dengan Hermione yang tak segaja menatap mereka kaget.

"Apa sekarang bisa?" Tanya Dick dengan wajah berseri-seri, Hermione mengangguk inilah yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Dick sebuah toko es krim bernama Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour, wajah Dick semakin girang melihat banyak warna warni es krim yang menjadi dekorasi di tempat tersebut.

Mereka menghampiri sebuah meja yang telah diisi oleh 2 orang

"Mau pesan apa?" seorang pemuda tinggi tegap berambut hitam bangun untuk memesan

"Vanilla" untuk Hermione dan "Coklat dan Vanilla, jangan lupa taburan permen di atasnya," ucap Dick

Hermione merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu membersihkan mulut seorang anak perempuan kecil yang duduk dihadapanya

"Anne, kau makan es krim strawberry lagi," ucap Hermione kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapnya, sedang gadis yang dipanggil Anne hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil memakan potongan-potongan kecil strawberry yang berada di mangkuk es krim miliknya

Julian, pemuda berambut hitam membawa pesanan saudara sepupu dan adiknya "Trims" ucap keduanya dan segera melahap es krim "Sebaiknya nanti malam kau mulai membereskan barangmu," ucap Julian kepada saudara sepupu dari pihak sang Ibu

"Tentu dan sepertinya kita harus cepat, ayo kalian berdua habiskan es krim," ucap Hermione, ia mulai panic melihat awan mulai mendung bertanda akan hujan Julian menyadari hal tersebut segera membereskan belanjaan mereka semua

"Biar kau gendong Anne, aku dan Dick akan membawa belanjaan," ucap Hermione, Julian mengangguk setuju.

Saat mereka keluar dari toko es krim langit sudah terlihat gelap, dan semua orang mulai berjalan dengan cepat bahkan ada yang berlari Julian menggendong Anne, Dick membawa belanjaan yang lebih ringan daripada Hermione.

'Bruk' 2 orang saling bertabrakan dan belanjaan Hermione terjatuh ke tanah, syukur mereka berdua tidak jadi pusat perhatian saat ini, Hermione segera mengambil belanjaanya yang terjatuh dibantu oleh orang yang bertabrakan denganya

"Maaf" ucap Hermione singkat dan segera berjalan menyusul para sepupunya yang sudah agak jauh, sedang orang tersebut memperhatikan Hermione hingga hilang dari pandanganya.

"Kau lama sekali Mione!" ucap Dick sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedang Hermione hanya mendengus kesal, Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Julian mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka tentunya.

"Ayo cepat!" Julian segera keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Anne

"Jemuranya!" jerit Hermione segera menoleh ke halaman belakang dan ia menghela nafas lega melihat jemuranya sudah tidak ada ditempat semula

"Aku tentu lebih sigap dari kalian berdua Julian, Hermione," ucap Tom melepas kacamata miliknya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Anne dan Dick pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton kartun membiarkan Julian dan Hermione berkerja di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Oh rupanya kalian sedang menyiapkan makan malam," ujar Tom melihat Hermione sedang sibuk membuat sup sementara Julian menata meja makan

"Bukankah ini tugas kami berdua Ayah?" Tanya Julian setengah menyidir ayahnya sendiri, Hermione menahan tawa

"Ayolah Ju, kau tau sendiri memotong wortel saja kadang tidak bisa konsisten besar kecilnya," protes sang ayah, membuat Julian dan Hermione saling bertatapan geli

Tom kembali keruang kerjanya dan mulai kerja, lalu masuklah Dick dan Anne yang langsung duduk di kursi seolah-olah siap untuk makan malam

"Lama sekali! Ibu saja tidak pernah lama untuk menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Dick, Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya seperti biasa

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut Bibi Viona saja? Selama liburan musim panas mungkin menyenangkan," ucap Hermione, Julian tertawa pelan sedang Anne sibuk memainkan boneka kelinci yang berada di dalam kedapanya dengan lucu

"Jika Ibu pergi ke Hawai tentu aku langsung menyutujuinya, tapi pergi ke Afrika menggali untuk mencari fosil dinosaurus tidak terima kasih!" ucap Dick dengan nada seangkuh mungkin habis sudah terlanjur kesal kepada Hermione dan Julian yang terlihat meledek dirinya

"Terserah kau saja Dick, nah ayo kalian cuci tangan!" ucap Julian memperingati kedua adiknya, langsung saja kedua anak kecil tersebut berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Hati-hati terpeleset!" teriak Hermione sambil terus mengaduk sup yang mulai selesai dimasak

_Handphone_ Hermione bergetar diatas meja makan, Hermione meminta Julian untuk mengangkat telfon

"Hallo," ucap Julian

"Oh kau Julian, begini aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini lembur," ucap suara disebrang telfon sana

"Jadi bilang pada Hermione aku akan datang saat ia masuk ke Hogwarts, sampai jumpa." Lalu suara klik terdengar percakapan selesai.

"Siapa yang menelfon?" Tanya Hermione sambil mematikan kompor

"Sebastian, ia bilang hari ini tidak bisa pulang dan ia akan datang saat kau pergi lagi ke Hogwarts," ucap Julian, Hermione mengangguk walaupun hatinya agak kecewa sedikit ia ingin sang kakak membantunya menyiapkan keperluanya berdua seperti tahun lalu, mengingat Sebastian jarang dirumah.

Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Hermione dan Sebastian dipaksa tinggal dengan keluarga Riddle, keluarga Riddle menyambutnya dengan senang hati, ada Julian yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya menjadi sosok kakak selain Sebastian, lalu si jahil Dick yang manja dan suka sekali berkomentar mengenai hal apapun dan si manis Anne, gadis kecil yang lucu Hermione suka sekali mendengar celotehan dari Anne.

Malamnya sehabis makan malam, Dick dan Anne digiring oleh Ayah mereka ke tempat tidur sementara Julian akan membantu Hermione membereskan keperluan yang ada.

"Kau tau, rasanya enak juga tidur siang," ucap Hermione langsung diberi lemparan bantal oleh Julian

"Jadi Hermione Granger kini sudah suka dengan namanya tidur siang," ucap Julian dengan nada mengejek

Mereka mulai membereskan buku "Bersyukurlah kau tidak perlu berkutat dengan buku tebal seperti ini," ucap Hermione sambil menunjukan sebuah buku yang tebalnya tidak main-main

"Aku selalu bersyukur mengenai hal itu, tapi tetap saja apalagi tahun ini aku lulus jadi pasti aku akan lebih giat belajar," ucap Julian

"Dan menjadi lebih kurus dari sekarang ini," ejek Hermione, Julian mengacak rambutnya gusar setiap kali mereka liburan sehabis ujian pasti Viona akan berceloteh mengenai berat Julian yang menurun

"Kau mesti Ibu gemukan kembali Ju," ucap Hermione mengikuti logat sang bibi tercintanya mereka berdua membereskan dengan ramai,

"Jangan lupa kirim surat, Anne dan Dick pasti ingin dengar ceritamu nanti," ingat Julian, Hermione mengangguk, mereka merasa senang sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan sekolah milik Hermione.

"Oh ya kau harus ceritakan kepadaku jika kau berpacaran dengan cowok nantinya," ucap Julian, Hermione menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi

"Untuk apa aku cerita kepadamu, Ju? Itu privasi kau tau," ucap Hermione, Julian hanya bisa menunjukan cengiranya kepada Hermione.

Julian berjalan menuju kamarnya karna tugasnya sudah selesai sementara Hermione menaruh koper miliknya di pojokan kamar, ia duduk di kursi menaruh kepalanya di atas meja belajar memandang kearah jendela yang belum ditutup dengan tirai

'Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang berubah nanti' batinya lalu berdiri dan segera menutup tirai, ia naik keatas kasur, menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya hanya kepala dan rambut yang tak tertutup oleh selimut

"Semoga bukan hal yang buruk," gumamnya lalu tertidur

.

.

.

* * *

Note:

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankanya :)

Semoga chap kali ini lebih bersih dari typo dari pada yang kemarin.

Review yang kemarin:

.

rina kartika .980 :Nih sudah udpate :)

Novy fajriati: sudah Next :)

Chika nate granger: semoga chap kali ini typo berkurang dan mengenai ceritanya, baca aja dulu nanti di chap-chap depan pasti dah lebih paham :)

Lilyan florence: disini Viona ngga jahat and semoga aja penataan katanya lebih rapi dari pada yang kemarin :)

galuhtikatiwi: udah dibenahi di chap ini semoga chap ini lebih rapi dari yang chap sebelumnya:)

sanmione84 : ini sudah lanjut :)

Nisa Malfoy: sudah Next, dan aku dipanggil Kakak? umurmu berapa? :)

.

Review? . maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan nama dan sebagainya & makasih yang sudah review, follow, fave dan sebagainya :)

.

.

LovelyMina


	3. Kembali ke Hogwarts

Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

Warning: AU/OOC/OC/Minim diksi/Typo(s)/Dll...

.

.

* * *

Hermione memandang dengan tatapan biasa melihat kedua sepupunya tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh sedari tadi, bertanya ini-itu dan segala yang mereka pikirkan saat itu, Julian menyetel sebuah lagu dari handphone dan mulai memejamkan mata mencoba tidur, sedang Tom sibuk mengendarai mobil.

Mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hogwarts, mengantar Hermione kembali ke sekolah.

"Ayah bisakah kita menepi sebentar?" Tanya Dick, yang ditanya memandang melalui kaca spion

"Memang kau kenapa Dick?" Tom malah balas bertanya "Aku mau pipis," ucap Dick dengan muka meringis menahan pipis Julian, Tom dan Hermione sama-sama menggeleng seperti biasa melihat tingkah Dick.

"Tahan sebentar lagi Dick, sekalian makan siang," ucap Tom, Dick mengangguk mencoba menahan

Mobil yang dikendari oleh Tom menepi di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji, Dick segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari mencari toilet terdekat, Julian dan Hermione saling bertatapan lalu tertawa melihat Dick yang terbirit-birit sementara Tom menggendong Anne.

"Ju, sebaiknya kau beli beberapa roti lagi untuk diperjalanan," ucap Tom kepada anak pertamanya, Julian mengangguk dan segera bangun untuk kembali membeli makanan

Mereka makan dengan nikmat hingga Tom melirik ke arah jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya "Ayo cepat habiskan, jika tidak bisa malam kita sampai di sana!" ucap Tom, mereka semua mengangguk.

Anne memekik kencang melihat sebuah gerbang besar tidak jauh dan mobil menuju ke sana, "Sejuk sekali disini," komentar Dick saat ia membuka kaca di pintu mobil maklum Hogwarts terletak di daerah bergunung-gunung

Sebuah gerbang besar terbuka saat melihat mobil melaju menuju Hogwarts, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan tinggi berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mobil yang baru datang "Oh kalian, banyak yang sudah datang," ucap Hagrid, Hagrid adalah sang penjaga sekolahan, dia bertugas membuka-tutup gerbang dan menjaga segala hewan yang ada di Hogwarts.

Melewati gerbang besar ada sebuah Kastil besar dengan beberapa menara di samping kanan kirinya dan ada beberapa jejeran rumah kaca yang besar jika melihat ke belakang kastil ada sebuah danau besar dan di sekeliling halaman Hogwarts yang luas ada sebuah hutan.

Mobil berbelok ke sebuah lapangan yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa mobil yang tengah parkir, Tom menggendong Anne dan menggandeng Dick sementara Julian membantu Hermione mengeluarkan koper dari dalam bagasi mobil

"Ayo Ayah!" ucap Anne saling menarik-narik lengan sang Ayah, ia terlihat begitu lucu dengan rambut coklat kepirangan di kuncir 2 dan memegang boneka kelinci kesayanganya

"Kami ke Aula Besar dulu," ucap Tom lalu pergi bersama Anne dan Dick sementara Julian membantu Hermione membawa koper ke asrama putri.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga pualam "Bukankah ada pegawai yang biasa membantu membawa koper? jarak dari sini ke asrama putri cukup jauh," ucap Julian sambil membawa koper sementara Hermione membawa tas yang lainya

"Memang tapi sepertinya mereka baru akan muncul saat makan malam, biasa seleksi siswa baru," jelas Hermione

Di Hogwarts hanya terdapat 2 asrama, asrama putri yang berada di menara barat dan asrama putra yang berada di menara timur, Hermione membuka sebuah pintu dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk bundar, dengan sebuah perapian, langit-langit yang tinggi sehingga sirkulasi udara teratur, ada beberapa sofa panjang dan sebuah meja rendah ini adalah ruang rekreasi putri.

"Kau tunggu disini aku akan segera turun lagi," ucap Hermione membawa kopernya menaiki tangga lalu masuk kedalam salah satu pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tak sampai 10 menit Hermione kembali bersama Julian mereka berdua menuju Aula Besar, Aula besar cukup ramai mengingat tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, Hermione dan Julian menemukan Tom dan kedua saudaranya berada di salah satu meja panjang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan keluarga Weasley dan beberapa orang lainya.

"Hallo Hermione, Julian," sapa Mrs dan Mr. Weasley ketika melihat mereka berdua datang mereka membalas sapaan, ia mengedarkan pandanganya Dick sudah asyik mengobrol dengan Fred, George dan Lee mereka anak tahun terakhir saat ini dan Anne terlihat menjadi tontonan para gadis yang gemas akan tingkahnya yang sedang bermain boneka kelinci dengan asyik.

"Hay Hermione!" sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari belakang tubuhnya, Hermione memuta badanya dan melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum lebar khusus untuk Ron ia kini membawa sekotak coklat kuali di tanganya

"Hay Harry! Ron!" balas Hermione, mereka bertiga duduk dan mulai mengobrol mengenai liburan mereka masing-masing hingga

"Hey!" ucap Hermione tidak terima saat ada sepasang telapak tangan menutupi kedua matanya

"Tebaklah!" ucap Ron yang duduk di depanya saat ini

"Ayolah Sebastian, aku yakin ini kau!" ucap Hermione lalu sepasang telapak tangan menghilang digantian seorang pemuda berambut orange duduk di sebelahnya

"Sesuai janjiku Hermione, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama," ucap Sebastian, Hermione mengangguk paham

Lalu masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang hingga sepinggang, alisnya agak pucat dan memakai kalung dari tutup botol, gadis tersebut menggendong seekor kucing, bulunya berwarna jingga tebal dan halus serta mengepit sebuah majalah di salah satu lenganya yang lain.

"Hermione!" panggil gadis tersebut membuat Hermione memekik keras "Crookshanks!" pekik Hermione senang segera mengambil kucing tersebut dari gendongan Luna

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Hermione melihat salah satu kaki sang kucing, "Dia sudah sembuh, Daddy memberinya obat racikanya, kupikir dia agak mual karna melewati jalan yang berliku-liku," jelas Luna, si gadis berambut pirang sementara Hermione mengangguk senang.

Luna duduk di sebelah Ginny teman sekelasnya dan mereka mulai mengobrol sedang Hermione masih menggendong Crookshanks "Croshek! Croshek!" jerit Anne melihat kucing peliharaan Hermione sejak berumur 13 tahun itu sedang bergelung digendongan pemiliknya bagi gadis kecil seusia Anne nama Crookshanks begitu susah jadi ia memanggilnya dengan sebisanya saja.

Anne menaruh boneka kelincinya di pangkuan sang Ayah kedua tanganya terjulur ke arah Hermione mata birunya memandang si kucing dengan tatapan senang ia kembali memanggil-manggil nama si kucing "Croshek!" jerit Anne kepada Hermione yang baru sadar Anne memanggilnya meminta si kucing.

Dengan pandangan geli Hermione menurunkan si kucing di meja tepat di hadapan Anne yang langsung menyerbu, ia mengelus-elus bulu si kucing dengan tatapan berbinar senang lalu menarik kedua telinga si kucing membuat Crookshanks terbangun dari tidurnya, semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut tertawa melihat adegan tersebut bahkan Ron dan Harry saling melempar cengiran melihat kejadian tersebut.

Fred yang juga melihat mencoba meraih sang kucing yang langsung saja di tatap sengit oleh Anne, ia langsung memeluk Crookshanks dan turun dari kursi segera berlari kedua kunciranya bergoyang-goyang lucu Fred yang melihat segera mengejar Anne, si kecil Anne yang melihat hal tersebut menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

"FRED!" teriakan Mrs. Weasley mengundang perhatian hampir dari seluruh orang yang berada di Aula Besar, sedang yang diteriaki hanya menyengir, Anne segera melompat ke pangkuan sang Ayah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sepupumu lucu sekali Mione!" ucap Ron sambil memegangi perutnya ia habis tertawa melihat tingkah Anne dan Fred.

Saat sudah agak sore Tom mengajak ketiga anaknya plus Sebastian untuk pulang mengingat jarak rumah sangat jauh bisa sampai malam jika mereka pulang tidak sekarang, Dick dan Julian dengan tenang ikut sang Ayah pulang lain hal dengan si gadis kecil Anne ia menjerit sambil terus mendekap Crookshanks yang sudah bangun dan mulai menggeong kesakitan akibat dekapan Anne yang terlalu erat.

"Miawww!" Crookshanks menggeong sementara Anne tetap menjerit kelihatan ia menahan tangis tidak mau melepaskan si kucing untuk pulang, Fred dan George saling bertatapan lalu George merogoh-rogoh ransel yang ia bawa dari kamarnya, sebuah sangkar kecil di dalamnya terdapat seekor binatang dengan warna cerah terngan berguling-guling dan mengeluarkan cicit nyaring.

"Nih untukmu manis," ucap George sambil memberikan sangkar kecil tersebut kepada Anne yang baru saja melepaskan si kucing jingga "Apa itu?" Tanya Sebastian kepada George

"Sejenis hamster hanya saja bulunya kami warnai biar lebih menarik, kami memberi nama hewan itu pygmy puff," jelas George

"Jangan berikan adik ku yang aneh-aneh George, Fred!" ucap Julian sambil menggendong Anne yang tengah asyik memandangi si hewan kecil di dalam sangkar.

"Nah kalau begitu beres, kami pulang dulu Hermione, Harry, semuanya!" ucap Tom lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Dick, Julian dan Sebastian khusus untuk Anne ia tengah digendong oleh sang kakak tertua.

Semakin senja, semakin banyak orang tua yang mengatar anaknya sudah pulang "Oh ya Harry, Sirius dan Remus tidak ikut?" Tanya Hermione, Crookshaks sedang dibawa oleh Ginny

"Ikut, namun sudah pulang saat kau datang, Sirius ada jadwal pemotretan dan Remus ia sedang sibuk di kantor," jelas Harry, Hermione mengangguk mengerti

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke asrama, sebentar lagi makan malam dan seleksi murid baru," ucap Ron

"Seleksi sudah selesai Ron, nanti mereka datang saat makan malam," jelas Seamus yang mendengar ucapan salah satu teman sekamarnya, mereka berpisah di tengah jalan, Hermione pergi dengan Ginny dan Luna sementara itu Harry dengan Ron, Seamus dan Neville.

"Nah ini Crookshaks nya," ucap Ginny sambil menyerahkan si kucing kepada pemiliknya, Hermione masuk kedalam sebuah kamar, kamar berisikan 3 kasur dan beberapa prabotan. Di kamar tersebut sudah terdapat 2 orang penghuni kamar tersebut yaitu Lavender Brown dan Parvati patil

"Hay Hermione!" sapa keduanya ramah Lavender tengah sibuk di depan meja rias menyisir rambutnya sementara Parvati sedang mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tas kedalam, Hermione menurunkan kucing miliknya di atas kasur lalu ia menyibakan tirai.

"Hey Hermione, bisakah kau kenalkan aku dengan Julian?" Tanya Parvati melirik Hermione penuh arti

"Ku kira kalian sudah kenal," ucap Hermione heran sementara Lavender tertawa mendengar ucapan Hermione

"Dia belum bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Harry saat pesta dansa musim dingin waktu itu," jelas Lavender diikuti dengusan geli dari Hermione

"Kapan-kapan," ucap Hermione, Parvatil mengangguk dengan malu-malu

"Aku mandi duluan ya," ucap Hermione sambil mengambil handuk dan baju miliknya "Tentu aku masih lama dan Lavender dia sudah selesai," ucap Parvatil

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi ketiga gadis yang kini menginjak tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts untuk membereskan semua perlengkapan mereka yang ada di koper.

"Sudah beres belum?" Tanya Hermione memandang teman seangkatan, sekelas dan sekamarnya sejak kelas 1, Parvatil dan Lavender mengangguk bersamaan mereka bertiga berjalan sambil mengobrol menuju Aula Besar.

.

.

Aula besar tampak lebih ramai mengingat semua anak sudah duduk rapih di salah satu meja panjang yang ada di aula, di Aula Besar terdapat 4 meja panjang yang biasanya di duduki 2 meja sebelah kanan oleh para siswi dan 2 meja kiri di duduki oleh para siswa, namun jika makan biasa banyak yang duduk berpencar sesuai kesukaan hati saja tidak ada yang memaksa, hanya saja setiap acara resmi seperti itulah mereka diatur sudah tradisi singkatnya.

Ron dan Harry melambaikan tanganya kepada Hermione yang baru saja datang, mereka bertiga duduk di dekat Ginny dan Luna serta beberapa anak lainya.

"Apakah kami terlambat?" tanya Parvati saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk

"Belum, masih banyak yang belum datang, lagipula beberapa kursi guru masih banyak yang kosong," ucap Ginny sambil melirik ke arah meja guru, baru beberapa guru yang datang.

Sekitar sepuluh menit sudah terisi semua bangku di tempat guru kecuali milik salah seorang guru yaitu Professor. McGonagall.

Pintu Aula Besar yang tertutup kini di buka perlahan-lahan oleh Argus Filch yang membuka pintu sebelah kanan dan Hagrid yang membuka sebelah kiri. Saat pintu terbuka sempurna masuklah sekumpulan murid-murid baru dengan Professor. McGonagall yang berada di paling depan barisan dia memimpin para murid baru setiap tahunnya.

Saat Professor. McGonagall sudah sampai depan dia naik ke atas tempat para guru, berbalik dan

"Sekarang kalian duduk dengan teratur," ucap Professor dengan lantang dan mulailah para murid berjalan menuju meja dengan teratur dan duduk.

Seorang pria berambut putih dengan jenggot putih panjang naik keatas podium, jubah berwarna biru muda yang dikenakan oleh pria tersebut sedikit terangkat saat lengannya terbuka lebar-lebar begitu antusias melihat para murid yang sudah berkumpul di tempat tersebut.

"Selamat datang," katanya "Selamat datang kembali para murid Hogwarts yang baru saja menikmati liburan musim panas dan selamat datang untuk kalian yang baru saja ikut bergabung untuk belajar di sekolah ini," ucap pria tersebut sang kepala sekolah mereka Albus Dumbledore

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu, jadi selamat makan," ucapnya lalu hampir semua anak bersorak girang langsung saja mengambil sendok dan mulai memilih makanan Hermione melihat sekilas Ron yang sudah seperti orang kelaparan ia terkikik sedikit dan mulai ikut makan seperti yang lainya.

Di tempat para guru sang wakil kepala sekolah memandang Dumbledore dengan sedikit khawatir "Ku dengar ia akan sedikit terlambat, ada hambatan di jalan," ucap Minerva McGonagall dengan nada pelan, Dumbledore mengangguk paham.

Selesai makan Albus Dumbledore berdiri kembali naik ke atas podium memegang sebuah tongkat "Sebelum kita tidur karna kekenyangan atau kelelahan, kita nyanyikan lagu sekolah kita,"

"Pilih nada kesukaan kalian masing-masing," ucap Albus Dumbledore sambil menganggkat tongkat sebagai dirijen

"Bagi kelas 1 ikuti saja nanti kalian semua juga akan hafal,"

"1…2…3… Mulai!" dan nyanyian pun mulai terdengar

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Ajarilah kami sesuatu,_

_Biar kami tua dan botak_

_Atau muda dan masih lugu,_

_Kepala kami kosong melompong_

_Masih perlu banyak diisi,_

_Dengan hal-hal menarik dan berguna,_

_Agar kami jadi orang berarti,_

_Ingatkanlah kembali hal-hal yang telah kami lupakan,_

_Dan ajarilah kami segala yang perlu diketahui,_

_Bimbinglah kami sebaik-baiknya,_

_Kami akan belajar sepenuh hati." _

Mereka selesai dengan nada yang berbeda-beda dan yang paling akhir selesai adalah si kembar Weasley dengan nada lagu gaya saat di pemakaman.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian silahkan tidur dikamar kalian masing-masing." Ucap Dumbledore mengakhir makan malam hari ini.

Semua anak bangun dan mulai berjalan menuju asrama mereka masing-masing, para siswa dan siswi baru mengikuti langkah kakak kelas mereka agar tidak tertinggal ataupun tersesat nantinya.

"Banyak sekali anak tahun ini yang _cute_ banget," ucap Lavender, Parvati dan Hermione saling bertatapan "Ayolah Lav mereka beda 5 tahun dari kita," ucap Parvati dengan nada tidak percaya sementara Hermione menggendong Crookshaks untuk tidur di di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Mereka bertiga tidur dengan lelap mengingat perjalanan mereka masing-masing jauh dari rumah dan membereskan perlengkapan mereka, setidaknya malam ini mereka bisa tidur nyenyak karna baru besok pagi saat sarapan jadwal pelajaran dibagikan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Note:

Hallo...

Di chap awal-awal seperti sekarang ini aku ingin memdeskripsikan tempat Hogwarts terlebih dulu, soalnya ini AU dan asramanya hanya ada 2 putra & putri dan di chap-chap ke depan bakalan lebih di perjelas mengenai semuanya, mengenai OC di chap-chap kedepan pastinya ngga bakalan di tampilin karena mereka ngga sekolah di Hogwarts jadi beda gitu. jadi maaf banget kalau pada belum ngerti.

untuk Dramione masih agak lama keluarnya, disini aku ingin bikin mereka perlahan demi perlahan dalam tahapan mengenal cinta ya.

untuk yang login bisa cek di akun masing-masing, yang ngga login di sini ya

Adellia Malfoy: sebenarnya bukan sebagian tapi hampir semua masih belum terbuka apa yang nanti terjadi :)

Salam,

.

LovelyMina


End file.
